The present invention relates to a system for recording a video signal, an audio signal and a control signal on a video disc and reproducing them by a video disc player.
Heretofore, video disc players have been provided with the capability of reproducing pictures in a variety of modes such as, for example, a normal play mode in which pictures are reproduced at a normal speed, a reverse play mode in which pictures are reproduced in a reverse sequence, a slow motion mode in which pictures are slowly reproduced, a stop mode in which the picture is stationary, and a search mode in which a predetermined picture is searched for.
In reproducing a specific picture and the accompanying audio information recorded on a video disc in a predetermined sequence, at a predetermined time and in a predetermined mode by a video disc player, a desired program must be selected by a user. The program thus set must be manually inputted into a microcomputer provided in the video disc player and the program executed by the microcomputer.
It is however very difficult for a general user to input a long program. If a different program must be inputted into a microcomputer from time to time, much time is required to reproduce the desired information.
Accordingly, there is known a video disc on which a predetermined program is recorded beforehand, and the video disc is reproduced by a video disc player in accordance with the program thus recorded. However, the length of the program is limited by the capacity of the memory built into the conventional video disc player. Thus, this method cannot be used for a large number of programs or program steps.